This invention relates to products made of paper or similar sheet material, and deals more specifically with such a product consisting of a multi-paged brochure, a return mailer, and an order form or other detachable page all combined into a single package adapted for use as an advertising piece or the like.
The paper package of this invention may be put to various different uses, but is particularly well adapted for use in connection with mail order advertising. In such advertising, it is desirable to supply a potential customer with information concerning the products or services offered for sale, an application or order form to be completed by the customer, and an envelope to be used by the customer in returning the application or order form to the advertiser. In the past, various different package arrangements have been proposed and used wherein two or more of these units are combined. The object of this invention is to provide an improved package combining an application or order form, a return mailing envelope, and space devoted to a printed sales message or presentation of the products or services offered by the advertiser. In particular, an object of the invention is to provide such a package which, in addition to an application or order form and return mailing envelope, includes a multi-paged brochure all of which may be used to contain a sales presentation or to give other information to the prospective customer. A further object of the invention is to provide such a package which is readily configured either for use as a newspaper drop-in, hand-out, or other non-mailed piece, or for use as a mailing piece.